Survival of the Fittest
by lightmylumiere
Summary: Cuddy signs everyone up for team building camping! Details inside R&R
1. Chapter 1

*New story: Survival of the Fittest

Synopsis: in order to get House to finally attend a hospital team-building event, Cuddy arranges for them to go camping!

Characters: Cuddy, House, Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Thirteen, Wilson, Taub, and Amber (why? Because I like Amber. And Thirteen. Don't really like Taub, but it's kind of crucial I include the midget. Midgets are cool, right?

Ships: Huddy, Chameron, Amber/Wilson, and Thirteen/Foreman.

Rules: if you review, I'll keep posting. Sound good?*

Chapter 1: Going to Camp

It was another one of those pleasant February evenings in Cuddy's office. The kind of day that House, out of senseless pleasure barges into her office and requests disability leave from clinic duty. Where Wilson comes in so she can vent. And Amber and Thirteen start a mini cat fight, like two Camerons instead of the one. No day was a good one to be Cuddy.

"So what's this year's hospital 'team building' thing?" Wilson asked as he walked in. Cuddy sat at her desk, typing up the flyer.

"I don't know. Scavenger hunt?" She asked, he shook his head violently.

"We won't get people to come for a scavenger hunt. Every day is a scavenger hunt and our prize is House."

She agreed. "Then... triathlon?"

"We're doctors. Do you think we could do a triathlon any day of the week? Besides, if we want House at it it has to be good for him, and with his leg..."

"Say no more." And he sat in one of those chairs in front of her desk. "Though, since you seem to know him best, what WOULD he go to?"

"Monster truck rallies..." Was the only thing Wilson could come up with.

"What about a co-ed camping trip?" Cuddy offered, Wilson raised an eyebrow. "We take the staff camping, that will teach them to work together. And it's a good way to get away from all the hustle-bustle of Princeton."

"Hang up posters. He will go just for some of the nurses I believe." And Wilson was gone.

Who would believe Cuddy came up with such a brilliant House-proofing plan?

...the next morning...

The first name on the sign up list was Greg House.

Second was Cuddy.

Then it was Wilson.

Amber was under him and put a small heart by her signature.

Chase joined them.

Cameron couldn't let Chase go alone.

Thirteen liked adventure.

Foreman liked Thirteen.

And Thirteen put Taub's name on the list, probably against his will.

"Now the whole thing is survival of the fittest."

*And that's it for the first chapter, but it was pleasant. Review!*


	2. Chapter 2

*Chapter 2: Survival of the Fittest

Synopsis: in order to get House to finally attend a hospital team-building event, Cuddy arranges for them to go camping!

Characters: Cuddy, House, Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Thirteen, Wilson, Taub, and Amber (why? Because I like Amber. And Thirteen. Don't really like Taub, but it's kind of crucial I include the midget. Midgets are cool, right?

Ships: Huddy, Chameron, Amber/Wilson, and Thirteen/Foreman.

Rules: if you review, I'll keep posting. Sound good?*

Chapter 2: Set the Rules

The camp ground's name was Adahi. No one knew what it stood for, hell, I don't think anyone cared. The wind whistled, the leaves shuddered at it's sound. You could hear the birds and smell the moss. And the platform tents were strategically far enough away Greg House was an angry man.

"Where are the nurses? And why the hell are we over here if we have to be THERE?" A fussing House was an unpleasant one, as he pulled his backpack off of the charter bus. He was followed closely by Wilson and Amber.

"Because, House, none of the other nurses cared to come. You came." Cameron scoffed, standing by Chase in the parking lot. She was first off the bus, jumping off quicker than House could even imagine. It may also help that she packed lighter than House and she had two good feet. Chase, Foreman, Thirteen, and Cuddy didn't hesitate to leave the bus and get some fresh air.

"Where's Taub?" Cuddy asked as she paroozed her attendance list.

"Right here." You heard the doctor say from standing right behind her. She put a check by his name and moved on.

"Okay, well, welcome to Camp Adahi!" Cuddy said exuberantly, the unenthused faces of her employees clear in her sight. "It's half a mile to our site, and we will be in platform tents. The ranger has already told me that this is the CLOSEST camp site to the parking lot." She glared coldly at House, who shrugged in reply. "And now we have tent assignments. Men in the right tent, women in the left."

"WHAT?" Was a cry that Cameron and Chase both seemed to make in unison. "How is that even fair?" Cameron concluded, less stereo than her last words.

"I can't room with her!" Amber fussed, pointing at Thirteen. "She'd kill me in my sleep."

"Your blood would ruin MY camping trip, thank you." Thirteen said plainly, her duffle bag falling off her shoulder. Foreman caught it before she could bend down and pick it up. "Doctor Cuddy, no offense to your strategy or anything, but I'd like to be somewhere I'm trusted."

"I don't think any of the guys would mind Thirteen in our tent, would we?" House gestured to Foreman, Wilson, Chase but left Taub out of the comment. They rolled their eyes. "Unanimous vote. Thirteen, you're one of the guys." She smiled and flipped her braid over her shoulder.

Cuddy intervened. "Doctor House, there is a method to my madness." House waited for her to explain, which she did. "I don't want, since we do have couples on the trip, their 'nighttime activities' disturbing the others in the tent." At that very moment she looked at Cameron and Chase with one of those deadly Cuddy glares. "Or two of our employees, in any combo, becoming mommies and daddies." A spread glare.

"And what else do we need to know?" Thirteen asked quietly, keeping to her silent motives.

Cuddy shrugged. "Go load your carts."

*Well that was chapter two. Chapter three should be up soon!*


	3. Chapter 3

*Chapter 3: Survival of the Fittest

Synopsis: in order to get House to finally attend a hospital team-building event, Cuddy arranges for them to go camping!

Characters: Cuddy, House, Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Thirteen, Wilson, Taub, and Amber (why? Because I like Amber. And Thirteen. Don't really like Taub, but it's kind of crucial I include the midget. Midgets are cool, right?

Ships: Huddy, Chameron, Amber/Wilson, and Thirteen/Foreman.

Rules: if you review, I'll keep posting. Sound good?*

Chapter 3: Unpacking, part one

The two tents had a community shelter between them. No heating, no air conditioning. Unless you counted mesh screening as air conditioner. Bath house a little farther. The wagons found their way, guided by a few of the hospital fellows, between the tents to have the things separated.

"I personally think the guys separated from the girls thing ridiculous." Amber felt free to speak her mind, House nodded in agreement as they walked their separate ways. Only Cameron and Thirteen heard the next portion. "If I had MY way I'd be with some other people instead of them. But it looks like I'm stuck with it." Her icy eyes landed on Thirteen, then slowly slid to Cameron. Only Cameron took more action than glaring back.

"No one is really thrilled to be here either, so if you're complaining to anyone make sure it's Cuddy." As they found themselves into the board-floored tents with the leather siding and flaps, they found the two bunk-beds. "So who sleeps where?"

Cuddy walked in and plopped her bed on the bottom left bunk. "Cameron and Thirteen up, Amber bottom."

Amber dropped her bag but continued to fight. "What, why?"

"The beds are rickety, obviously." Thirteen observed. "We don't want them to collapse." She started on her way up the ladder and pulled out a tablecloth. She started covering the mattress with it.

"Was that a very lame attempt to tell me I'm FAT?" Amber questioned.

"Just weighing more than Cameron and I, that's all." Thirteen's mousy reply was combatted by a snigger from Cameron as she unrolled her sleeping bag. Her mattress, now covered in trash bags blocking the original green hue from the black it now was, was seated under the sleeping bag. Cuddy's bag was beside the cross-legged Cameron atop the red sleeping bag as she set up her sleeping bag and other camp things. "Cameron, can I get some help with these ties? They don't seem to like me very much." Cameron leapt from her bed to go and help, but Cuddy stopped her.

"What are you doing." Cameron whispered, as though no one else could hear.

"Let Amber help. They have to learn how to work together anyways." Amber didn't budge. Neither did Thirteen. But Cameron ducked below Cuddy's arm to go untie the sleeping bag's strong ropes.

"One lesson at a time, Cuddy, we can only do so much so quickly." Cameron mused, then made her way back to her bunk. Cuddy, with her now sprawled out sleeping bag, started to unpack a black purse-like bag to reveal a hook inside it. She hung it from the rail of the bed her and Cameron now shared. "What is that?"

Cuddy opened a pocket and pulled out a little bottle of blue hand sanitizer. "As human beings, we all have that quirk we wish we could do without." She kicked off her Nikes before sitting on her bed and wiping hand sanitizer all over her hands.

"OCD?" Cameron suggested. Cuddy had never had an OCD part of her before, but it was never too late.

"I'm a doctor, I deal with infections and viruses and bugs as daily life. The likelihood of me getting one? I don't want to chance it."

"Can I have some hand sanitizer please?" Thirteen asked as she made her way to Cuddy's bed.

*Unpacking, part two, is the manly men. Aren't we curious to know what's in House's bag of shenanigans?*


	4. Chapter 4

*Chapter 4: Survival of the Fittest

Synopsis: in order to get House to finally attend a hospital team-building event, Cuddy arranges for them to go camping!

Characters: Cuddy, House, Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Thirteen, Wilson, Taub, and Amber (why? Because I like Amber. And Thirteen. Don't really like Taub, but it's kind of crucial I include the midget. Midgets are cool, right?

Ships: Huddy, Chameron, Amber/Wilson, and Thirteen/Foreman.

Rules: if you review, I'll keep posting. Sound good?*

Chapter 4: Unpacking, part two

"Who the hell packed this?" Foreman, in a rage, saw the bag chocked full of Playboy magazines, a few orange pill bottles, a nice pocketknife, and a little first aid kit.

"Pills say House." Chase explained. "And the Playboys."

"Knife and first aid kit say boy scout." Wilson made a valid point.

"Doctor could also explain first aid." Taub interrupted. "And the knife for his inner wilderness boy."

"And to believe 'wilderness boy' has slept through our analyzing." Wilson concluded that portion.

"Second matter of business. Four beds, five guys." Taub observed. "And I'M not sharing." He sank down on his top bunk like an eleven year old pouting.

"Why not?" Foreman asked. "It's most convenient."

"Why, because I'm smaller?" Taub chuckled and wagged his finger. "Like I haven't heard THAT before."

"You HAVE heard that before?" Chase asked, amazed, whipping his blonde fringe from his eyes.

"I'm most convenient because I'm smaller and less intimidating." Taub continued. "Short jokes are a little cliche, no?"

Chase rolled his eyes. "Then let's go ask ranger for another bed."

"A waste of energy." Foreman told his former lackey. "You think if they had an extra bed for the group of nine we wouldn't have already got it? Be smart, Chase."

"Then Taub and I will take top bunks, you and Wilson can fight over who gets to sleep with House." Chase, on his way to his left upper bunk, gestured below him to the fakely napping House. Foreman scowled, but Wilson- without a doubt- wasn't listening to the conversation.

"And I vote Wilson." Foreman said, as Wilson looked at him with a pair of puppy-dog eyes. You know Foreman didn't buy that. "Go on."

Wilson had never trudged across a room with a heavier step than he did right then. Left foot, then right, another two strides and his face met his bunkmate. He dropped his stuff beside the bed and crept onto it, as though House wouldn't find him being by his side odd. To Wilson's luck, though, House rolled over and gave him another three inches of space. "You know, I never thought it would be House and I... sleeping together." It's sad when you chuckle at your own words, but Wilson was a pro at it.

House stretched out and rolled back over, pushing Wilson off the bed. "Piss off, gay boy." House sat up, getting Foreman and Chase to chuckle. But Taub and Wilson were steadfast. "It was a joke. You're supposed to laugh."

*Please review. I need viewer feedback.*


	5. Chapter 5

*Chapter 5: Survival of the Fittest

Synopsis: in order to get House to finally attend a hospital team-building event, Cuddy arranges for them to go camping!

Characters: Cuddy, House, Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Thirteen, Wilson, Taub, and Amber (why? Because I like Amber. And Thirteen. Don't really like Taub, but it's kind of crucial I include the midget. Midgets are cool, right?

Ships: Huddy, Chameron, Amber/Wilson, and Thirteen/Foreman.

Rules: if you review, I'll keep posting. Sound good?*

Chapter 5: House-play

They say that the most dangerous thing around a campfire is horseplay. Which is a smidge of a lie. As dangerous as horseplay is, it's not as dangerous as House's horseplay.

In the meantime let's call it House-play.

"House, Cameron: go set the fire. It's starting to get dark, and we want to eat before midnight." Cuddy ordered as she went about the fire circle full of doctors. "Chase, Taub, Amber: prepare the food. Foreman, Wilson: start gathering wood for tomorrow's fire pit."

"Wait-" Amber interrupted, stepping from the back of the circle. "What are you and Thirteen going to do?" Arms folded across her chest, she waited for her answer.

"Thirteen and I are going to set up the wash station." Cuddy said, hardly giving in to Amber's whims. "Come on, guys, let's get to work."

"House, start raking the leaves out the firepit." Cameron growled, passing him a rake. I'll put together the wood and light the fire starter."

"No, I'LL gather the wood and you rake and light." He passed her back the rake, she didn't even argue. He started to tie together long branches with a shoestring he found in his back pocket.

When his and Cameron's work was done, he set his little teepee ablaze. Cuddy and Thirteen stopped filling their containers to stare at the flames in awe. Chase, Taub, and Amber pushed the pans away from them as they gazed at the crimson ribbons of heat. Wilson and Foreman dropped the wood into the fire.

And the teepee collapsed, spewing sparks and small chunks of burnt wood everywhere. Wilson and Foreman stomped on whatever glowed or smoked, if it were out of the circle. But there was one thing they missed.

The burning shoelace that found it's way to Cuddy's sleeve. She smacked out the smoking tee shirt sleeve, the string falling back into the fire and wriggling into the woodpile like a glowing orange snake. "What the hell, House? You could've killed us all!" She screamed, hardly remembering her arm.

"I just did what you told me to do, make a fire." He said. "And I did a pretty damn good job."

"You could've caught the entire site on fire, and you would've blamed Cameron!" Cuddy winced as she tried to fold her arms across her cheat in fury, then dropped both arms again.

"Are you alright?" House asked, giving a limping version of a run over to her side.

"I'm... fine." She stammered stubbornly. Everyone else ran to fix the fire as House went to fix Cuddy.

"No you're not."

"I'm always fine."

"You got burnt." House reminded her. "The woods are full of infection, it's important you take care of it."

"People get burnt all the time while camping, they all survive." She hadn't even thought of disease. It was just her luck.

"Yeah, twelve year olds with strong immune systems and elderly people who were never scouts." House scoffed, pulling her by her good arm. "Better safe than sorry, Cuddy."

"I want Wilson to fix it." Cuddy pouted childishly.

"We're all doctors." House pulled her into the tent. "And I'll fix it like a responsible person."

*Ooooh! House fixes Cuddy. :) it's gunna be good!*


	6. Chapter 6

*Chapter 6: Survival of the Fittest

Synopsis: in order to get House to finally attend a hospital team-building event, Cuddy arranges for them to go camping!

Characters: Cuddy, House, Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Thirteen, Wilson, Taub, and Amber (why? Because I like Amber. And Thirteen. Don't really like Taub, but it's kind of crucial I include the midget. Midgets are cool, right?

Ships: Huddy, Chameron, Amber/Wilson, and Thirteen/Foreman.

Rules: if you review, I'll keep posting. Sound good?*

Chapter Six: Fire

"Actually, your burn wasn't nearly as bad as I figured it was." House said, standing beside Cuddy, who was on the bottom bunk of the girl's tent (which we all know is her bed). "But just what I can see from up your sleeve, not where the whole shoelace was." His eyebrows went up and down at these words. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's all I need to know." She stood to leave, House glared at her with those piercing icicle eyes. Cuddy sank back down. "What are you suggesting, DOCTOR." Her words cut him like daggers. If he ever smiled, one was grazing his lips.

"Take off your shirt." And there it was. The almost full-fledged Cheshire-cat smile of a satisfied Greg House. And the combatting Cuddy scowl.

"Is that medically necessary?" She asked quietly, hoping the other doctors wouldn't overhear their conversation.

"Quite. Don't want to end up with something untreated and deadly do you?" He raised an eyebrow, he shrugged and started to pull up the bottom seam of her tie dyed tee shirt.

"Turn around." She directed House, who looked at her curiously. She let go of the shirt seam.

"Why?"

"I'm not going to let you watch me strip down."

"It's just a shirt." He noted. "And if the shoestring hadn't caught a sliver of your chest..."

"This is violating." And he turned around, just for her. When her shirt landed beside her in a little wad, and he saw her lace-trimmed gray camisole with the black bra peeking the slightest bit out of it. "Well?"

"No burn sighted." He commented, tracing where the shoestring left a mark on her arm. "Nothing at all wrong with you other than your arm."

"And THIS is the kind of awkward conversation I could've avoided by letting Wilson clean the burn." Cuddy scowled and slid back on her tee shirt, gripping House's shirt as he held the charred sleeve. "What are you doing?"

"You are being a lot more frank with me than you usually would." House observed. "What's the rush?"

"I learned today... when you play with fire..." She paused and bit her lip, pushing a strand of her ebony hair behind her ear after the neck of her shirt found its way over her head. "That you get burnt."

*There's hope for Huddy yet, don't worry your pretty little heads! Review, because supper and mush are on their way.*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Survival of the Fittest

Synopsis: in order to get House to finally attend a hospital team-building event, Cuddy arranges for them to go camping!

Characters: Cuddy, House, Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Thirteen, Wilson, Taub, and Amber

Ships: Huddy, Chameron, Amber/Wilson, and Thirteen/Foreman.

Rules: if you review, I'll keep posting. Sound good?

Author's Note: thank you to all my reviewers! I love you all so much, I can't believe how many people love House MD going camping! A particularly special thank you to my two very close friends: Becky and Sierra, two girl scouts (as am I) who lived most of these experiences. (The teepee, the freezing nights, and firetop Ramen!)

Replies to reviewers:

freddie: yeah, it's Huddy. Not too too mushy, but it is possible to have more sweet moments.

cookie: I don't think I clarified. I LIKE Amber, but I like her as a cutthroat bitch, not quite like she is as Wilson's girlfriend. Hope to have cleared that up.

Anon: there will be House misfortune don't worry. Thanks for the review!

HuddyGirl: no more fire! But tons of other fun things. As always, thanks for the review.

And to Abby, Alex, IHeartHouseCuddy, , lin12344, XSerendipity92X, JessicaClackum, and newsdayz: thank you for all the loving feedback!

Chapter Seven: Supper's On It's Way

A collapsed fire and Ramen noodles. That's how much fun the other doctors were having. Grabbed their mess kits from their bags, pulled out the little pot. It barely held the required cup of water for their noodles to cook right. To their luck there was a fire grate for them to put the pots on.

Thirteen was a little odd with her cooking technique. Before she filled her pot with water she coated the outside with soap. "What are you doing?" Amber interrogated, pouring her water quickly, splashing it everywhere.

"Cleaning my pot." Thirteen answered, sliding the sponge along the dots of blue soap.

"You haven't even cooked yet." Amber pointed out.

"I know that."

"Then what are you cleaning."

"Pre-clean is almost more effective than post-clean."

"Who made you queen of natural living?" Amber asked rudely, her arms folded across her chest. Thirteen filled her pot and walked toward the fire. The flames were soaring high above the grate. "This is just fantastic. We won't be eating forever." Amber sank down beside Wilson, diagonal from Thirteen: who was seated on a rounded duct tape pillow of sorts with a hole in the side, and was searching for a stick. Thinking she was about to poke the fire, Amber smiled wickedly, half praying for her arm to catch a lick of the fire's massive tongues and half knowing Cuddy would make her treat Thirteen's wounds.

To everyone's amazement, Thirteen strategically hooked her water-filled pot to the stick's curved end. Without spilling a drop, as quickly as she had found the stick itself, she landed the pot on the grate, stick smoldering with the flame it barely touched. She blew it out in an instant.

"What the hell was that?" Chase asked, looking at Thirteen in awe. Cameron had the same look on her face.

"And could you do it for MY food?" Foreman asked. She took her stick into the handle of his pot and repeated the action. Applause seemed to circle her.

"What other camp tricks do you have up your sleeves, hmm?" Taub asked quietly, looking up at her with growing curiosity.

"Just about anything." Thirteen beamed, she usually wasn't this much of a focal point.

"You become nature girl when you're raised by wolves." Amber grumbled, hoping Thirteen wouldn't hear her. And of course when you want someone NOT to hear something, they totally do.

"Actually, I was a girl scout up through the end of high school." Thirteen glared at Amber as her water could be heard boiling. She took her stick and grabbed the blackened pot. "Well it looks like MY dinner's ready." Thirteen walked off, just like that.

*And that is the end of chapter seven. Enjoy!*


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Survival of the Fittest

Synopsis: in order to get House to finally attend a hospital team-building event, Cuddy arranges for them to go camping!

Characters: Cuddy, House, Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Thirteen, Wilson, Taub, and Amber

Ships: Huddy, Chameron, Amber/Wilson, and Thirteen/Foreman.

Rules: if you review, I'll keep posting. Sound good?*

Chapter Eight: Sparks

It got dark so quickly after they ate dinner. Hardly a minute passed from fork's rise to sunset. Not that anyone minded the darkness or the quiet munching. It was just... awkward. Too quiet for much of anyone's taste.

"So, Thirteen," Cuddy started, breaking the silence once she finished her chicken ramen. "How long were you into scouting?"

"Through high school." She repeated, just as she had before dinner. But this time she clarified. "Thirteen years."

House laughed at that, his pot falling off the bench as he did so. "That's ironic." He finished with a chuckle, a Cuddy and a Cameron glare flying towards him. "Thirteen was a... girl scout for... 13 years?" Thirteen rolled her eyes at this attempt of a joke. "No wonder you like the number."

"My number was better than my name." Thirteen said, nearly shuddering at the idea of House calling her by her name. She had been Thirteen so long she could hardly imagine being Remy Hadley again. At least, that is, in the eyes of House and his new ducklings.

"So what did you do with the girl scouts?" Cameron asked, changing the subject. Over her large sweatshirt were Chase's arms, probably warming her more than the jacket itself.

"Oh, several different things. Camping, mostly. Lots of it, too. We went in scorching heat, or freezing cold, even during a huge windstorm once." Thirteen smiled at the memories. "We pitched our own tents, cooked our own soup, built the fires... made s'mores and sang around the campfire."

Everyone seemed to enjoy that pleasant thought. "What do you remember singing?" Foreman asked, interested in the passionate woman with the heart of a scout. He sat near her, but not too close. They had a wall of Taub between them; Wilson and Amber to their right, Cameron and Chase to their left and House and Cuddy across from them.

"We sang This Little Light of Mine every opening night." She smiled, Foreman followed her lead of the action. "My troop leader believed that the song kinda jinxed our fire into working for the rest of camp. They were superstitious, when it came to camp at least."

"This little light of mine

I'm gonna let it shine" House started, his baritone voice ringing loudly over the chirping birds and crickets.

"This little light of mine

I'm gonna let it shine." Chase continued the song, seeming to suck up to his previous boss again.

"This little light of mine

I'm gonna let it shine." Foreman joined, as did Wilson. The ladies watched the quartet in awe.

"Let it shine

Let it shine

Let it shine." And Taub crushed the beauty of the music.

"Hide it under a bush, oh no." Thirteen restarted the song, hoping for it to be made beautiful again.

"I'm gonna let it shine." The boys joined back in.

"Hide it under a bush, oh no.

I'm gonna let it shine." Cuddy united with Thirteen, Wilson, Foreman, Chase and House (Taub quit quite quickly) in their musical endeavors.

"Hide it under a bush oh no

I'm gonna let it shine." Cameron made it to where only two weren't singing (Amber and Taub) with her singing the high soprano accompaniment.

"Let it shine

let it shine

Let it shine."

And the singing went on with perfect harmony.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Survival of the Fittest

Synopsis: in order to get House to finally attend a hospital team-building event, Cuddy arranges for them to go camping!

Characters: Cuddy, House, Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Thirteen, Wilson, Taub, and Amber

Ships: Huddy, Chameron, Amber/Wilson, and Thirteen/Foreman.

Rules: if you review, I'll keep posting. Sound good?*

Chapter Nine: The Text

Taub read it off his phone carefully, analyzing every word and the action that went with it. "Parents coming tomorrow. Come hope ASAP." Was this to be taken seriously? More seriously, that is, than his job?

"What's so interesting on your phone?" House asked, mastering his interrogation from the bottom bunk diagonal from the other doctor.

"My wife... texted me." Taub stated clearly, House stifled a chuckle. "She's apparently picking me up from camp."

"Why?" House asked, Taub prepared for the smart-ass comeback. "She afraid of you sleeping with other men?" Taub shrugged, refusing to give him an answer to his snarky lie-filled question. "Oh my god, I DIDN'T expect that!"

"Shut up, House." Foreman added coldly, chucking a pillow at his boss. The pillow fell off the bunk, off the floor, and out of the tent. "What are you going to tell Cuddy?"

"Are you actually going to LEAVE?" Wilson asked hiding the excitement in his voice.

"Looks like I have to." His phone vibrated again.

"In the parking lot" He read to himself. "Come if you ever want to come home."

"Well, I'd Cuddy asked I have an angry wife and in-laws at home." Taub pulled his backpack off the bunk and started away. When he was clearly gone, House spoke up.

"That'll be twenty dollars, Jimmie Wilson." He held out his hand to Wilson, who dropped the bill into the greedy doctor's grip.

"You guys BET that Taub's wife would make him leave?" Chase asked, astounded.

"Only if you aren't morally outraged by it..." House pushed Wilson off the bunk. "Now go to YOUR bed."

"For someone who openly calls themselves crippled you SURE don't have a concept of predator and prey."

*And that's it for now. Next chapter should be up soon!*


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Survival of the Fittest

Synopsis: in order to get House to finally attend a hospital team-building event, Cuddy arranges for them to go camping!

Characters: Cuddy, House, Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Thirteen, Wilson, Taub, and Amber

Ships: Huddy, Chameron, Amber/Wilson, and Thirteen/Foreman.

Rules: if you review, I'll keep posting. Sound good?*

Chapter Ten: A Kiss Goodnight

A rock hit the beam that held the leather flap of the tent. Tied to it was a note, a little written-in-chicken-scratch note. Amber picked up the rock carefully, trying to read the name on the note. "Um... Cameron?"

Cameron rolled over on her bunk. "What." She seemed to snap at the cutthroat bitch, as House and the others called her, being quiet as to not disturb the sleeping Cuddy.

"Mail for you." Amber walked over to the bunk and handed her the rock.

"Meet me by the lake in fifteen, don't you dare to be late. Chase." Cameron read aloud, hearing the traces of a giggle from Amber as she folded the note into her pocket.

"Well?" Amber asked loudly.

"Well what."

"Are you going?" Like a giddy school girl, Amber waited for her new-found friend's response.

"And piss off Cuddy?" Cameron shook her head violently. "I've been stuck under THAT rock before."

"She's fast asleep. Not even a tornado will wake her up." Amber added.

"No, but an Amber will." Cameron glared, going down the ladder carefully.

"I'm not a tattletale, Cameron." But you sure have a funny way of showing it, Cameron though to herself. "You wouldn't tell on me if I snuck out to meet Wilson, would you?" Cameron rolled her eyes and crept out the tent without another word.

Chase waited for her on the dock, a small daisy chain in his hand in the shape of a headband. It was unlike Cameron to be late for something... anything. Yet she wasn't there yet, and he had been waiting twenty whole minutes. Twenty minutes in the dark, by the water, in the woods, and the only light was that from the moon's reflection on the water.

"Enjoying the view?" Cameron asked as she crept up behind him. The moon on the lake sure was beautiful.

"For you." He put the daisy chain in her hair. Catching a better glimpse of it, she saw that there were daisies and wildflowers and a few leaves in the crown. The rest of her hair was pushed behind her ear by her own hand to let the daisy chain stand out.

"Why did you call me out here, Chase?" Cameron asked as they sat on the dock and dipped their feet into the water. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I just wanted to get my kiss goodnight." Chase pouted, wrapping his arms around her like a blanket and a shield. She kissed him on the cheek and the dock seemed to rock every time either of them moved a centimeter.

"But we're so far from camp." She explained.

"So House nor Cuddy would spy on us." His voice has a very "duh" tone to it.

"Cuddy's asleep. And I don't know about House..." cautious Cameron was showing.

"But the lake is beautiful, right?" The Aussie grinned at his girlfriend, tucked into his arms.

"Yes it is." She kissed his cheek again, then wriggled a smidge to get out of his arms. "And we should both be heading back to camp so we can enjoy the view more tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Survival of the Fittest

Synopsis: in order to get House to finally attend a hospital team-building event, Cuddy arranges for them to go camping!

Characters: Cuddy, House, Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Thirteen, Wilson, Taub, and Amber

Ships: Huddy, Chameron, Amber/Wilson, and Thirteen/Foreman.

Note: There will be Huddy after some character development.

Rules: if you review, I'll keep posting. Sound good?*

Chapter Eleven: Amber's Diary

Dear diary, she wrote.

Today has been very... um... Interesting. I am at camp, with the doctors and staff of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. There are nine of us here, or there were at dinner at least. I do believe Taub, one of the contestants in House's game for employment, left mere hours ago.

Well there was Taub. And Cuddy, the Dean of Medicine at PPTH, she arranged the whole event. She's the first-probably of many-injuries on the trip. (Our fire teepee collapsed, thank you Greg House.) So House is here too, the awful man he is. Don't see how he expected to camp with that cane and bad attitude. Cameron's here, as well. The fair haired nurse that used to fill a similar position to mine. And her strong-accented boyfriend, Doctor Chase, he was on House's team as well. Foreman, however, never left House. He's been there for him forever, like a puppy obeying its master not to chew shoes. And there's two more here: Thirteen, the mysterious lackey of mine, and Wilson, the devastatingly gorgeous oncologist.

I've earned his respect, I think. Respect is good, being respected is a blessing. If you aren't respected... well, what are you? If it's a choice between love and respect, I like respect. But I love love. Am I making any sense? Probably not. Oh well.

It's freezing out here. I thought March in New Jersey was awful, but March at Camp Adahi is worse than Princeton. I think I've frozen into my sleeping bag. How did Cameron go onto the lake side and not come back freezing? It's none of my business, I guess, but I'm still curious.

Well I suppose I should go to bed now. Thirteen will be up early, wide-eyed and bushy-tailed no doubt. Breakfast can't come too early, ramen isn't as filling as I'd hope.

Wish Me Luck,

Amber


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Survival of the Fittest

Synopsis: in order to get House to finally attend a hospital team-building event, Cuddy arranges for them to go camping!

Characters: Cuddy, House, Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Thirteen, Wilson, Taub, and Amber

Ships: Huddy, Chameron, Amber/Wilson, and Thirteen/Foreman.

Rules: if you review, I'll keep posting. Sound good?*

Chapter Twelve: Poison, part one

Six a.m. and Thirteen was wide awake. At camp she was usually up at seven or eight, the later the better most of the time. But she couldn't sleep, there was too much to do and too many people to wow.

The fire had to be built, if she got a jump on that they would eat quicker. If she started to prep the food she would be considered a hero once it cooked. And cleaning never killed anyone.

She heard a rustling in the bed across from her. Cameron rolling over and probably waking up. Oh, Thirteen hoped she was waking up! Silence was a killer, it would put her back to sleep.

Cameron sat up, her golden curls tied and knotted in a big mess on her pillow. She started to get out of her sleeping bag, until she felt the cold chill of the air on her flushed cheeks. Cameron let out a heavy sigh and a shiver, her breath visible trailing in front of her. She sank back down and let her hair fall back into her face.

"Well SOMEONE didn't get enough sleep." Thirteen teased, seeing Cameron slide back along the fleece insides of her red sleeping bag.

"Blame Chase." Cameron grumbled and turned back over. "And damn it's cold!"

"You broke Cuddy's rules." Thirteen gasped, in mock-horror. Cameron rolled back to face Thirteen and nearly fell off the bunk.

"It wasn't like that." She pushed her hair from her eyes revealing a large pink-colored rash around her forehead.

"What's that?" Thirteen asked, pointing to the rash.

"What's what?" Cameron was clueless.

"The rash on your face."

"I don't have a-" She ran her finger over her forehead, making it itch and almost feel like it was burning. "Oh my god!"

"Where did you and Chase go?" Thirteen was about to go all medical on Cameron, jumping from her bunk swiftly and grabbing her coat.

"Um... by the lake." Cameron turned her face as Thirteen grabbed her cheeks. "He gave me a daisy chain, though." Oh, how thoughtful Chase was; Cameron thought to herself. She handed Thirteen the headband, she studied it skeptically.

"Did you look at it before putting it on?" Thirteen asked, not even picking it up to look at it. Just looking down at it.

"It was dark!"

"And this has poison ivy in it."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Survival of the Fittest

Synopsis: in order to get House to finally attend a hospital team-building event, Cuddy arranges for them to go camping!

Characters: Cuddy, House, Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Thirteen, Wilson, Taub, and Amber

Ships: Huddy, Chameron, Amber/Wilson, and Thirteen/Foreman.

Rules: if you review, I'll keep posting. Sound good?*

Chapter Thirteen: Poison, part two

"What is that on your hands?" Foreman asked, leaning over Chase's bedside.

"Do. You. Mind?" Chase asked loudly.

"You have a rash on your hands." Foreman observed.

"Probably something on my bed. Or on my pot. Traces of a burn. Allergies." Chase shrugged, rewrapping himself in his sleeping bag.

"Only on your hands?" Foreman questioned. "I doubt that."

"Maybe it was Cameron's new lotion or shampoo or something." Chase squirmed out of his sleeping bag, his breath creating a fog in front of Foreman's face. Foreman did not move an inch.

"With how close you and Cameron were last night at the fire, that's hardly possible." Chase moved awkwardly away from Foreman, whose jaw almost instantly dropped.

"We were closer than you think." Foreman chuckled lightly at these words.

"Honestly, Chase, I figured you could control yourself for two nights."

"I did, actually." Foreman raised an eyebrow at Chase. "I planned this romantic excursion on the dock last night. The moon reflected on the water, the trees surrounded it like a fence. There were wildflowers everywhere, I made her a headband out of them."

"Perhaps you're allergic to the flowers." Foreman suggested.

"I somehow doubt that." Chase added, getting off the bunk. "It's so cold!" He exclaimed, causing House to roll over alertly.

"Check the magigger for poisonous plants." House ordered, pointing at Foreman with his eyes tightly shut. "And put some lotion on that rash, for all we know it's contagious."

*Poison, part three, is coming up right around the corner! And huddy is in the next one, or the one after. Thank you for reviewing and please keep up the good work!*


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Survival of the Fittest

Synopsis: in order to get House to finally attend a hospital team-building event, Cuddy arranges for them to go camping!

Characters: Cuddy, House, Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Thirteen, Wilson, Taub, and Amber

Ships: Huddy, Chameron, Amber/Wilson, and Thirteen/Foreman.

Rules: if you review, I'll keep posting. Sound good?*

Chapter Fourteen: Poison, Part Three

Foreman and Thirteen both stared down at the floral wreath skeptically. "Chase is an idiot." Foreman concluded from their looking.

"Only slightly." Thirteen added.

"He didn't check the plants for leaves."

"He was ALSO in the dark, and he did it for Cameron. It was quite a loving action."

"Loving isn't how I would put Cameron and Chase." Foreman folded his arms across his chest as Thirteen used her fire-poking stick to remove it from the bunk.

"He's head over heels for her, can't you tell?" Thirteen started her mini speech. Foreman quickly interrupted.

"No they're not." Foreman added smartly. "They're with each other because it's convenient. They've never really gone out, trust me I would've known."

"But isn't it nice to believe they COULD be in love? That they COULD like each other as people? It's nicer to believe he could love her, and she could love him... more than the two of them being friends with benefits."

"How pleasant that would be." Foreman grumbled. "But love couldn't have stopped poison ivy."

"No, but it makes people a lot nicer." She shrugged and sank down against the wood of the bunk. "Look at Amber and Wilson. When she's around him, she's tolerable. And him? He clings to House a lot less."

"Better time management." Foreman continued. "But a poor example."

"Cuddy and House?" Thirteen added. "And Cameron and Chase too."

Foreman turned to her directly, their faces hardly a foot apart. "Why are you unloading all this on me, hmm?"

"You're the first person to listen." She admitted. "And don't tell me you don't believe what I'm saying."

"I do..." He started to walk away. "but it's not the life I was made to lead."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Survival of the Fittest

Synopsis: in order to get House to finally attend a hospital team-building event, Cuddy arranges for them to go camping!

Characters: Cuddy, House, Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Thirteen, Wilson, Taub, and Amber

Ships: Huddy, Chameron, Amber/Wilson, and Thirteen/Foreman.

Author's Note: Hey guys! This is the last chapter of the section "poison" which deals a lot with... well, everyone! Then we can move on with our lives. Sound fine?

Rules: if you review, I'll keep posting. Sound good?*

Chapter Fifteen: Poison, Part Four

"Two of your ducklings snuck off." House reported, waving his cane in the air. He stared at Cuddy with a blank stare as she got ready for the day. Brushing her wild curls, she hardly turned to face him.

"I'm sorry, I thought I just heard the voice of a pain-in-the-ass doctor trying to kill a camping trip." Cuddy smirked, pulling her pink tee shirt sleeve over her bandanna-wrapped arm, her black fleece on her bed.

"Cameron and Chase." House continued, though she didn't seem to want to listen. "Snuck off to a lake, they both have poison ivy."

"Then treat it." She shrugged. "And get out of the tent."

"Wait, that's it?" House asked, sitting on the bunk beside her. She turned her face away from his. "You just heard two of your doctors DELIBERATELY broke your rules, with added MAJOR PDA points, and all you care about is TREATING their poison ivy rash?" This both amazed and disturbed the doctor. She didn't care?

"They're sick, they're patients by standards. Treat them and they can get back to being doctors. And I can fuss at them then." She stood from the bed and turned to face him. "Now go and start fixing breakfast, get Thirteen to build the fire. I won't let YOU attempt to burn down the camp again."

"They had sex on the dock! Tell me that's wrong in some sort of way! That that broke your rules and ergo your heart." House trying to upset Cuddy was almost amusing. She tried to remain angry, but a smile pierced her lips.

"And you would know this because you... watched or something?" She chuckled, he scowled at her.

"Of course I didn't. Why would I?" He was quite curious for her answer.

"Live porn." She watched him shrug and put his cane to the floor and twirl it around in a circle. "Now go treat the poison ivy, and don't order one of your lackeys to do it."

"Buzzkill, Cuddy." He started out.

"And don't you ever forget it." He left and the flaps closed behind him. So far she was having a successful day.

...barely later...

Cameron was rubbing some sort of medicated lotion on her rash, making the redness go away for a certain amount of time. She refused to scratch it, or to see Chase before she fixed her untamed mane into a thick braid.

Chase squeezed the same product into his hands, thoroughly rubbing it in. "House, didn't Cuddy tell you this was YOUR job?" Chase asked loudly, House sitting on his bunk reading one of his dozen Playboys.

"Ah, yes. But the Mistress Cuddy forgot one thing: you have to touch the rash to treat it. From what I know, poison ivy is contagious."

"He just doesn't want to do the dirty work." Cameron explained.

"How right your girly-friend is." House joked. "Speaking of whom, why were you two off camp grounds last night?"

"It's personal!" Cameron exclaimed.

"So it IS what I think it is!" House clapped with glee. "Wilson owes me three dollars!"

"Did you two bet on EVERYTHING?" Chase asked.

"Only if you're not morally outraged by it..." Chase walked out in a huff, Cameron stayed on the bed and stared at House blankly. He held up his magazine at her. "Playboy?"

*Next chapter has a little Cuddy focus, and the truth of camp and beauty! Reviews keep me running, and we've got so much ground to cover!*


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Survival of the Fittest

Synopsis: in order to get House to finally attend a hospital team-building event, Cuddy arranges for them to go camping!

Characters: Cuddy, House, Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Thirteen, Wilson, Taub, and Amber

Ships: Huddy, Chameron, Amber/Wilson, and Thirteen/Foreman.

Author's Note: just got back from UNC, it's three in the morning and I quite honestly know this chapter's hidden truths.

Rules: if you review, I'll keep posting. Sound good?*

Chapter Sixteen: Smudges

Cuddy examined herself carefully in her compact mirror. Yesterday's makeup was under her eyes: black eyeliner smeared and smoked over, blush fading to invisibility, the remainders of her lipstick blending with her lip's natural tone. It was not the most beautiful sight to see, but it could've been worse right?

She had to be beautiful. Cuddy, she had to be pretty. It got her job, it got her job to do what it was supposed to. She earned the hospital thousands, millions! And her beautiful facade had fallen.

"Is there anything interesting in there?" Amber gestured to the mirror as she walked into the tent.

"Hmm?" Cuddy looked up at Amber. "Just looking at myself."

"Day old makeup is not a good look on anyone." Amber explained, Cuddy shrugging and pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "Being a French whore, well, it doesn't work for anyone. Anyone other than French whores, I suppose, but I bet that went without saying."

"Where's House?" Cuddy finally asked, as Cameron came into the room.

"Last I saw, preparing pancakes with Thirteen." Cameron told her boss, walking back in and tossing her jacket on her bunk.

"At least there's no more fire." Cuddy sighed, almost missing the adventure of House's shenanigans.

"I guess, but you know House always has something up his sleeves..."

*Mraha! It's 11 at night, I've been working on a score for four hours and this is a good break! A House and Thirteen split evil-and-conniving conspiracy. So this is going to be great! Review please, I have so many reviews and I always love the reviewers, so let's keep that in our mind as we continue!*


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Survival of the Fittest

Synopsis: in order to get House to finally attend a hospital team-building event, Cuddy arranges for them to go camping!

Characters: Cuddy, House, Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Thirteen, Wilson, Taub, and Amber

Ships: Huddy, Chameron, Amber/Wilson, and Thirteen/Foreman.

Rules: review and I keep going and don't give up :)*

Chapter Seventeen: Snip Snip, Part One

"I have a proposition for you." House limped in, waving his cane in her face.

"Well that's good." Thirteen smirked at her boss, walking towards him carrying a large frying pan. "I wouldn't be able to survive without a House deal." Her voice reeked with heavy sarcasm. "What is it this time? Bets... drugs... whorehouses..."

"Or D none of the above." He returned a scowl to his lackey, putting his cane to the floor and leaning on it. He pointed to the pan. "What's with the pan?"

"Breakfast." Thirteen explained, looking at House skeptically. "But that's not what you want to know about. Is it?"

"I have a scheme." He stated, getting ready to start a mini-MLK monologue. "I have a scheme- for one day I want to be respected not by who I seem to be, but how inferior other people are. I want to-"

"Cut to the chase, House." She sat and put the pan on the picnic bench.

"If you take out "to" and "the" you've got it." He sat beside her.

"You want me to cut CHASE?" She exclaimed, jabbing her finger into his ribcage. "Don't you think someone will miss him?"

"Other than Cameron, no." He stated clearly. "And I don't want us to cut CHASE, but cut Chase's HAIR."

"Why do YOU want Chase's hair?" She asked with a little more of a snarky tone.

"Thinking of getting a weave." He joked back. "I got scissors, you've got a spring in your step. You in or out?" He offered his hand for her to shake it. She was skeptical.

"I don't like enemies." She frowned and stared at his hand.

"No one does." He agreed and pushed his outstretched hand closer to her. "Agree?"

She finally took him hand. "We have a deal."

*Ah, skeptics! And the next chapter, by reviews, will be purely Huddy.


End file.
